


Smearing Red

by Veeebles



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just so good.”<br/>She really was. So obedient. So pleasing. So willing.<br/>She stood there all pouty lips and yellow hair, glasses perched on her little nose, big blue eyes wide and staring unblinking at him. Adoring. Awed.<br/>She made it so easy, so fun.<br/>She was his favourite little toy so far.</p><p> </p><p>Mild Spoilers for the new Suicide Squad movie - Inspired by the Chemical vat scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smearing Red

“You’re just so _good._ ”

She really was. So obedient. So pleasing. So _willing._

She stood there all pouty lips and yellow hair, glasses perched on her little nose, big blue eyes wide and staring unblinking at him. Adoring. Awed.

She made it so easy, so fun.

She was his favourite little toy so far.

The air was acrid with the stench of ch☢micals. The huge vats bubbling and churning away below them.

Way, way, way below.

He circled her as she stood there, such a pretty little thing.

He stopped and looked into those eyes. They were glassy, slightly unfocused. He could see her sanity swithering within.

Dr. Quinzel. Harley Quinn.

Who would surface?

She turned from him, glancing down at the vats below. She knew what to do. She knew what he was asking. She knew aaaaall about what those chemicals would do to her.

What they did to him.

Blue, blue eyes looking at him in that little way.

Hope. Devotion. Desire

Arms spread out either side of her, a small smile.

Then she was falling.

He heard the splash as her little body met its mark.

He looked down to see the chemicals bubble and splash at the impact, Dr. Quinzel buried beneath its surface.

He turned to go. She had been fun but he didn’t need another little toy. He would get bored and abandon it just like all the others he had ☠wned. She couldn’t even swim, yet she still jumped.

A small thing in him was surprised she had done it. Stupid thing.

Or not. Her stupidity was her desire. Her desire had become surrender and surrender became…

Power.

So willing. Devoted. Obedient.

_So good._

With a growl he turned, ripping off his jacket and walked to the edge, arms out he followed her down.

Falling, falling, falling.

His hands found her in the liquid, pulling her to the surface, holding her almost tenderly.

His senses burned with the chemicals; clawing at his skin, his clothes, his insides and out.

She floated to the surface in his arms, all white and pale.

The colour she had shed drifted around them, red and blue swirling in her hair that moved around her, staining like his green.

He cocked his head looking at her.

He breathed into her mouth and her eyes opened.

Mad blue, blue, blue.

“Hello, Harley Quinn.”

He kissed her and tasted the chemicals on her tongue, smearing red across her mouth.

She grinned and he laughed, loud and with his head thrown back, feeling genuine glee.

 

 

♦ ♦ ♦ ♦

 

 

She sat like a little doll in the bathtub.

The smell of lemon and vinegar was in the air with the chemicals, burning his nose as he sat in front of her.

He was naked and so was she.

Her hair was hiding most of her face; unravelled and wiry and wet, messy about her.

Those big blue eyes stood out against all her white.

He dipped the sponge into the mix and took her arm in his hand.

She sat silent as she watched him wipe it over her skin, washing away the chemicals.

She let him wash her all over, moving her body as he commanded with little pulls and pushes.

He washed her and he washed himself, the acrid chemicals draining down the drain until they were all gone.

Then he turned on the warm water and soaped her hair, her skin, his hair, his skin.

Her eyes were on him the whole time but he was too focused on his task at hand.

When he was done he covered her in a towel, pulling her to her feet and out the tub, guiding her into the room he slept in.

Every wall was a mirror. The bed was a bundle of pillows and blankets in the middle of the carpeted floor. Knifes, guns, bottles, papers and other objects were strewn here and there.

He covered her eyes with one hand as they walked.

“No peeking until I say so.”

She didn’t say anything but when he pulled his hand away he was pleased to see her eyes closed tight.

So, so good.

He sat her on the ground before one of the mirrors and turned to pull on a pair of slacks, leaving his chest bare.

He sat cross legged in front of her, holding a face paint palette in his hands.

Her eyes were still closed and he grinned.

She was his little blank canvas now.

He dipped a paintbrush in water, then mixed it into the face paint.

“Now hold still for me, pumpkin.”

He started to paint, taking care, being precise.

Smearing black across her eye lids, smudging it with his thumb. He painted her lips red like a clown’s, drew a little he♥rt on her cheek like the one on his hand. He carefully painted “Rotten” on her jaw to match the “Damaged” on his forehead. She stayed still as death the whole time, eyes closed, not even flinching when he touched the different parts of her face. A tiny little smile on her lips. He smeared red on one side, blue on the other. Matching the colours in her hair.

Her hair. It hung limp around her, hiding most of his work. He growled lowly in the back of his throat as he studied her. He pulled one side out of her face and up, tying it into place, then doing the same with the other. Red and blue.

When he was done he sat back and grinned at his work.

Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty.

He moved to stand behind her, grinning in excitement at his masterpiece.

“Alright, now…open!”

Blue, blue, blue.

She stared in awe at her reflection, tilting her head one way, then the other.

She leaned close to read the words painted on her skin with precision, white hands touched her hair.

Those eyes met his in the mirror, watching as he crouched down behind her, grinning.

“Oh, Mista J,” she said, voice a scratchy whisper, lips pulling into a grin.

She turned to face him and he grinned wider.

She threw her arms around him and smeared his lips red.

He threw his head back and laughed and she laughed too.

They laughed and laughed and laughed until tears streamed down their faces.

 

 

♦  ♦  ♦  ♦

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the second part of this story a yer or so ago but never published it as i didn't feel it was finished. After seeing the new Suicide Squad movie i finally got the inspiration i needed after seeing the chemical vat scene which i loved.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think it is much appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading
> 
> V


End file.
